Question: 18 cars were in the gift store parking lot. 5 more cars park at the gift store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $18 + 5$ cars. $18 + 5 = 23$ cars.